


Ready, player two.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Series: Hana. [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Army, Mecha, Mentor/Protégé, Military, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana becomes a mentor, against her will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, player two.

Hana angrily stormed into her sergeants office, slamming a piece of paper on his desk.  
"What the hell is this?!"  
"If you address me with some respect I'll consider answering your question"  
"What the hell is this, sergeant!?"  
Sergeant Bak proceeded to sigh heavily and rub his temples. 'I don't get paid enough for this...' he moaned to himself in his head.  
"I assume that's a rhetorical question? The paper clearly says you'll be given command of a new recruit"  
"I read the paper. No"  
"No?"  
Bak looked up to Hana with a quirked brow  
"I'm refusing. Not gonna take them, I'm a lone wolf anyways. I don't need anyone to protect me!"  
The teen furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.  
"You may want to read the paper again, Song. That paper is an official order. NOT a request"  
Hana huffed angrily, she knew there was no point in arguing. Perhaps convincing was the only way to change commands mind.  
"Well, why did I get the worst recruit?"  
"Worst recruit? Song, what the hell are you talking about? That recruit graduated top of their class"  
"Who cares what someones grades were in classes? I saw the simulation scores! Sure they were best on paper, but their simulation scores were by far the worst I've ever seen!"  
Once again, the teenager never ceased to amaze him. She was smart, a damn good pilot. The best in the entire Korean military in fact. But she had terrible military customs and courtesies. Had she been anyone other than the famous 'Hana D.Va Song' she would have been separated long ago. Yet, here she was, taking the initiative to look up statistics on the recruit she was assigned.  
"Yes... which is why we've given them to you. As much as I hate to admit this, you're the best MEKA pilot we have. They've clearly shown that they're capable of learning, and NO ONE knows how to pilot those damn MEKA units like you do. Tough shit, Song. You're stuck with em'."  
Hana let out an exaggeratedly loud groan, which drew the attention of everyone in the orderly room  
"Whatever!"  
She responded and snatched up the paper from Bak's table, storming out even louder than she'd entered.  
"Fuck... I don't blame her, I reacted the same way when she was assigned to me"  
Bak sighed to himself, referring to the time he had received similar orders when Song was to be put under his command.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid..."  
Hana muttered to herself as she stomped her way back to her barracks.  
"A-Ah. E-Excuse me, you're corporal Song, right?"  
A feint voice stopped Hana in her tracks.  
"Yes, who's asking?"  
Hana turned and faced the soldier who was addressing her. The soldier was taller than her by about an inch, but their slouched posture gave the illusion that Hana was taller. Though upon coming face to face, the other female snapped to a position of attention and rendered a salute  
"P-Private Jeong, reporting for duty! I have been commanded by th-"  
"Shut up"  
Hana responded as she glanced at the paper. 'Hye-mi Jeong'. This was her, the recruit she was meant to be a mentor for.  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"I said. Shut. Up. Listen, I don't want to do this, be your leader, but I have to. So please, just keep the talking to a minimum. I've only heard your voice for a few seconds and I already hate it, so talk as little as possible, and we'll have no problems with each other are we clear?"  
The recruit shakily adjusted her glasses and took a deep gulp of saliva, the unforgiving summer sun causing sweat to bead down her forehead.  
"I said. Are. We. Clear?"  
Jeong opened her mouth to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how you properly do a cliffhanger?  
> Hehe  
> As always, feedback is much appreciated ^~^  
> You can catch me on twitter over at @SleeplessAtom for a much faster response to any questions you may have.  
> Special thanks to @A_Futanahri and @OverwatchMedic for helping to inspire me on this little piece. Definitely looking to focus on this route for a bit, lighten up the mood.


End file.
